


Thank You

by louvreangel



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvreangel/pseuds/louvreangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote my favourite scene "Damon thanks Bonnie at Founder's Day" from Bonnie's point of view. What she actually felt, thought and wanted to say... One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing about the show or the books. I wrote this fanfiction with the characters from the show, not the books. There is no connection between this fanfiction and the books, it is all my imagination and all my fiction. English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes. Thanks! (:

_Bonnie's POV:_

They looked so beautiful. Stefan and Elena, I mean. Elena, in that beautiful dress was like an angel and Stefan was like a guardian beside her. They were the most beautiful couple on stage, I could say. Watching them and seeing them happy was good for me even though I was bleeding inside. I betrayed my friend and I made it up for her by saving Damon. In my opinion, that was a huge mistake. But it was Stefan's brother and Elena cared about them both so I had no choice. Elena means family to me.

That's when that dickhead Damon Salvatore stood right in front of me, with his back turned to me. He waved at Elena and Stefan. It was annoying.  _He_  was annoying. What was he even doing at the parade?

Elena, didn't respond him with a wave back and she was clearly uncomfortable with the situation too. She looked at Stefan, then shook her head and ignored Damon completely.

That's when Damon turned his head and looked at me. "What do you want?" I asked. His presence was disturbing me much. I just wanted him to disappear and never come back. Really, what did he want  _this_  time?

He shrugged. "Just watching the parade." He said, not smirking anymore. He looked serious this time, as if he was trying to convince me that he was actually just watching the parade.

I stared at him for a few seconds and then turned around to walk out of that place. I didn't want to be in the same place with that dumbass for more than a minute. He was getting on my nerves.

That's when he came after me, asking "Where you goin'?"

"Away from you." I snapped at him. Why the hell did he even care where I was going? It was none of his business.

"I wanna say something to you." He said with a calm but serious face. But I thought he was just trying to get my attention. I didn't want to talk to him, see him… My hatred towards him was getting bigger and bigger everyday and I couldn't stop it.

I walked towards him as he did the same to me. "Just leave me alone!" I almost yelled before I got the control of my voice. I wanted to slap him, punch him, kick him… Why did I hate him this much? Oh, could it be because since the day he came our lives were pretty much ruined? He was the reason for all this shit.

" _Thank you!_ " He emphasized those two words as he got closer to me. Our faces were so close that for a minute, we both just stared for each other. I was confused. He really got me lost. I mean, what was that about?  _Thank you_? Seriously? An alien must have replaced him I thought. Because the Damon I know wouldn't thank anyone. He was an arrogant bastard and he thought he knew everything.

Then he went on. "The device that Emily spelt could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so…  _Thank you_." He emphasized them again. He probably knew that I didn't believe him.

When I found my voice finally, I could only say "I did it for Elena."

"I know that. But I'm still very grateful." He said in reply. All my hatred suddenly was gone. For some reason, it felt good when he thanked me. You can call it ego or you can call it a soft heart but you don't get to hear Damon thank you everyday. So when he say it, it is actually very special. It means he means it. It means he is being sincere.

"And… I owe you." He said after stopping for a few seconds.

Wow. What the hell? He thought he owed me? Wow. Seriously, wow. A powerful vampire now owed me his life. It was a big thing and I couldn't get it at first. And what was I going to say in return?  _Yeah, you damn owe me big Damon Salvatore, so you better start acting like a normal person than a freaking psychopath_? Or,  _Yeah_   _you owe me big, suit yourself!_  ?

Instead, I just stayed silent. I didn't say anything because I had nothing to say. Well, I had things to say but they were cruel and for a man who thanked me they were a bit harsh. Damon Salvatore thanked me and I believed him. His sincerity melted my heart to be honest. I mean, look at him. The guy who always mocked me, tried to kill me, underestimated my powers was now in front of me, thanking me for saving his life. I deserved it though. Still, it was a big progress for him.

"Enjoy the parade." He said and looked at me one last time before disappearing from my sight.

I was in between of feeling happy and shocked. I was happy because for once what I did wasn't forgotten. And I was shocked because the person who thanked me was Damon.

I actually wanted to say something to him. Like, you're welcome or something. But I couldn't. I was still angry at him and this was not going to change for a pretty long time. But for now, he was forgiven.

Then I smiled. And with that stupid smile on my face, I left the parade.

**xXx**

**So how was it? Please R &R! Because this is my favourite scene of them. And I just wanted to write it with Bonnie's point of view. I always wondered what she thought at that moment, I mean when Damon thanked her. It was a big thing and she was clearly shocked and taken aback. That's why I decided to write it myself. In my opinion, Bonnie felt and thought these. And I hope you guys liked it!  _Review review review…_  (:**


End file.
